<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering Flavor by NebulasPrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142190">Remembering Flavor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime'>NebulasPrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tentaclween 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Food, Other, Samelch | Tentacle Creature - Freeform, Smut, Tentacles, Tentaclween, TheKingdomofShipping, tentacle creature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Discord:<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm">Raithwall's Tomb</a></p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samelch | Tentacle Creature/Ishigami Senku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tentaclween 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Samelch | Tentacle Creature Features (tentaclween)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering Flavor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Food has always been an important thing for all the creatures on planet Earth. This has always been an established fact. No more so with humans who took it the extreme. Making it an art form as well as a cultural thing out of food. Going so far as to incorporating into other aspects of life. An aspect Senku had taken part of before turning to stone with the rest of the world. One that he wants to keep hidden since it was now part of that long-forgotten world. But it looked like it was coming back to bite him in the ass. With the very myth that Chrome and a few others had told him about.</p><p>He did not believe Chrome when he had spoken of being visited by the god of this long-lasting myth during the three-day holiday. When he was told of the legend, Senku wanted to scoff at the idea that he met a god. Yet he held back the scoff. Having enough sense not to mock their culture that grew from the three thousand seven hundred years of humanity absence. But now he believes in the myth for he was staring into the portal before him. A bright eye of neon yellow coloring had weaved their way out of the gate. The flesh of arms was dripping down onto the ground like slowly melting ice. Showing off that they were also soft and malleable things as the small puddles of the glowing neon yellow formed on the ground.</p><p>Though, his mind was not focusing this whole scenario out of fascination or fear. Let alone the absurdity of the entire situation. No, but the fact his mind was remembering the concoction of food that he ate long ago. Food that had longed for and have not tasted in ages. Many of the ones that were a trigger for him for things that should not be. All of this was coming from a tentacle he was suckling on. One of these arms having found its way into his mouth during this strange scenario. The soft appendage slowly melting in his mouth while some dribbled from the corner of his mouth and over the entirety of his bottom lip. It felt so addicting. He had been a gluten before the purification, but never like this. This just reminded him that he deeply missed the food of the modern era. Missed the concoction of flavors splashing against his tongue. If this still existed, then he surely has devoured the extremely limited supply we had. God, he does not remember how the tentacle got in his mouth, but he did not regret it at all.</p><p>Now that he was getting his full of it in this strange liquid. Ignoring the desire to test what it was. To fill his curiosity. All just he fills the empty stomach of lovely flavor he had craved for more than a year. Cock stirring to life in his lap as his mouth let go of this arm. Losing it flavor all to quickly. To be replaced by a new arm. With it came a new flavor. One consisting of seasoned grilled meat they could not get anymore. No doubt because the animal is now long since extinct or changed in the last three thousand and seven hundred years. For some odd reason it had made him even harder. Bringing him to the edge all to quickly. Maybe because it had been such a long time that had experienced these foods.</p><p>Hands latching around the arm to allow the gooey substance to coat his hands. Arm shoving deeper into the wet mouth so part of it went down the throat. Causing him gag from the sudden intrusion. He quickly pulls back as he relaxed his throat. Sucking in what air he could around the tentacle. To only to shove its way back in. Belly of the arm smearing teeth and tongue before the goo filled the opening. Making Senku drink it all as the end dangled in the throat. Body tensing before it relaxed much like his throat earlier. Splashing the ground with semen from the thrust and the assault to his senses. The arm pulls out as it, and the rest of the arms, goes back into the portal from which it came from. Leaving behind a human that wished for more of the food that was delivered to him and covered in a mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discord:<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm">Raithwall's Tomb</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>